Ryan F-Freeman vs. Thunderwing
This is how Ryan F-Freeman vs. Thunderwing goes in Ryan's Kingdom. is trying to get use to all the Alicorn Magic Ryan F-Freeman: Oh boy. I REALLY need to get the hang at this. Ryan hears a voice Thunderwing: RYAN F-FREEMAN! Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no! It's Thunderwing! Thunderwing: YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO UNICRON! flies past Thunderwing real fast, which impresses Thunderwing. Ryan turns around and flies to the ground and comes to a halt at Thunderwing's foot and looks up at Thunderwing Thunderwing: You're going to give me what I want for Unicron. opens his chest to drain the Alicorn Magic out of Ryan but Ryan teleports away to his library and uses the telescope and sees Thunderwing raising his right arm and fires his wrist gun and destroys Ryan's library and Ryan becomes enrage and attacks Thunderwing with a beam of Alicorn Magic. Thunderwing uses the magic he absorbed to create a shield to protect himself and gets pushed back by the beam and gets back up on his feet Thunderwing: Now I understand what the Princesses have done. and Thunderwing battle, with neither gaining the upper hand Thunderwing: It appears we are at an impasse. How about a trade, Ryan F-Freeman? Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance appear in cages made of Dark Energon above Thunderwing Thunderwing: Their release for all the Alicorn Magic in Equestria. gasps Thunderwing: What's it gonna be, Ryan? Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance try to protest Ryan to not give Thunderwing the Alicorn Magic Thunderwing: ENOUGH! I want an answer and I want it right now! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I'll give you the Alicorn Magic in exchange for my friends. Thunderwing: As you wish. everyone except Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sorry. I said ALL of my friends. Thunderwing: After the way she has betrayed you during that Dark Spark incident, you still call her a friend? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Now let her go! Thunderwing: If that's what you want. Twilight Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Ryan. Thunderwing: Your turn. opens his chest and sucks all the Alicorn Magic and Ryan's magic from him to his core as Ryan screams in pain. Ryan then falls to the ground, weak Thunderwing: Yes. YES! grows more stronger and unfurls his wings and flies away to celebrate his victory Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight. I saved you and the others. Optimus shall pass the Matrix to me like it was passed to Prime. Twilight Sparkle: But Ryan, you're a Prime-Prince. You're not worthy. Ryan F-Freeman: coughs Nor was Optimus. But, one day... a hero will rise from Optimus' rank.... And use the power of the Matrix... to light.... Our darkest hour. Crash Bandicoot: Well said, Ryan. If only the other key could be anywhere. shows up Discord: Ryan? Are you ok? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm fine. Discord: Is Fluttershy ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Evil Ryan: Oh, Ryan. You're ok. What did you do? Ryan F-Freeman: I sacrificed the Alicron magic to save Twilight and her friends, Evil me. a necklace that Tirek wore What's that? Evil Ryan: It's what your rival, Tirek gave Discord. Tell him, Discord. Discord: When Tirek gave me this, he told me that it was for our gratitude. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. Fluttershy did taught you that friendship is magic, Discord. Jetson Storm: Discord and I had friendship and magic. Discord: And now, we don't have either. Category:Scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan